Illusion magique
by Auri Sei
Summary: OS. Un lac. Le clair de lune. Akashi était venu chercher Nash pour lui montrer quelque chose de magique. (Nash x Akashi)


**Bonjour, bonsoir,  
J'étais partie sur un AkaKuro au départ mais le manque cruel de NashAkashi sur le fandom m'a fait changer d'avis. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Et aussi, si quelqu'un a une idée de titre, je suis preneuse. Et je suis aussi nulle sur les rating donc si quelqu'un connait, merci de m'aider. Je ne suis qu'une debutante.  
Bonne lecture !**

**Genre : OOC – out of character, c'est tout ce que je peux révéler.  
**

* * *

**Illusion magique.**

-Nash ! Nash !

Une petite main n'arrêtait pas de le secouer depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ledit Nash se retourna dans son lit, donnant dos au propriétaire de la voix qui le tirait de son sommeil réparateur.

-Nash, si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, on va les rater.

Le blond ouvrit alors enfin un œil pour regarder l'intrus dans sa chambre. Malgré la pénombre, il distingua parfaitement les orbes couleurs framboise du jeune garçon qui le fixait, impatient. Nash soupira, et sortit doucement de ses draps en frissonnant. Il devait être vers les quatre heures du matin et même s'il faisait très beau le jour, la nuit était quand même très fraiche. Nash regarda avec étonnement son camarade qui n'avait pourtant rien aux pieds, il semblait pourtant à l'aise. Lui, malgré ses chaussettes, ressentait encore toute la fraicheur de la nuit.

-Nash ! Dépêche-toi, lui somma le plus petit

-Ça va, Sei, j'arrive !

Une fois sorti du lit, le blond suivi alors son ami dans les couloirs sombres de leur dortoir. Ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas attirer les gardiens vers eux. Nash savait qu'Akashi n'aimait pas les gens du dortoir parce qu'ils se moquaient toujours de lui. Alors, le plus jeune venait le chercher quand tout le monde était endormi. Ils passèrent comme une ombre dans les escaliers et une fois au rez-de-chaussée, ils empruntèrent alors un couloir qui menait vers les cuisines du réfectoire où la porte menant dehors n'était pas fermée. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers les murs de briques. Là, le plus grand aida le plus petit à grimper avant de faire de même et tous deux se retrouvèrent rapidement hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement, Akashi les dirigea sans hésitation dans la forêt.

Nash regardait Akashi qui marchait devant lui parmi les arbres et où aucun sentier n'était visible. L'Américain n'avait aucune idée de où ils allaient mais, au fil du temps, le rouge avait gagné la confiance du blond et puis, il lui montrait toujours de magnifique chose alors ça en valait vraiment la peine. De toute façon, Nash savait qu'il était prêt à suivre Akashi même jusqu'au bout du monde. Cela le rendit nostalgique, si l'ancien lui avait entendu ça, il aurait forcément rigolé.

Nash et Akashi s'étaient rencontrés au lycée durant un match de basketball. Ils avaient tous deux de très forte personnalité et ne s'appréciaient absolument pas. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent amenés à se revoir notamment parce que le blond avait dû faire sa dernière année de lycée dans celui du rouge, suite à cela et au fur et à mesure des rencontres, une amitié s'était ensuite formée entre eux. Possible surtout grâce à une personnalité bien vaillante d'Akashi qui voulait enterrer la hache de guerre, ce qui étonna le blond qui accepta. Ainsi avec leur amitié naissante, ils essayaient de se connaitre un petit peu plus. Nash apprit alors qu'Akashi avait une double personnalité et que l'une d'elle était très autoritaire mais qu'elle avait disparu au cours du match qu'ils avaient disputé. La personnalité que Nash connut depuis ce jour était alors une nouvelle personne pleine de surprise mais surtout de sourire.

-Regarde, on y est, s'exclama Akashi

Nash regarda devant lui et constata qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière où un immense lac s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux, dans ce silence de l'aube. Le blond regarda avec curiosité le rouge s'approchait de l'eau et s'assoir sur le bord.

-La lune est magnifique aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas ? Demanda le rouge en regardant le reflet de l'astre dans l'eau

-Si, fut la simple de son interlocuteur, lui-même le regard plongé dans le liquide

Nash se demandait comment il serait aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas rencontré Akashi. Il avait été très bagarreur au lycée. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas Japonais, beaucoup s'était moqué de lui et il renvoyait tout par les poings, il avait grandi en faisant du street basket sur les terrains de Los Angeles, alors une bagarre ci et là ne lui était pas inconnu. Akashi s'était beaucoup plaint de lui, le magenta étant président des élevés de leur lycée, et lui avait alors appris à canaliser son énergie en proposant parfois d'être son partenaire dans un one-one sur le terrain de basket, le rouge étant le seul au niveau de Nash dans leur lycée.  
Et puis, un jour, Akashi l'avait invité à le rejoindre à faire de l'équitation avec lui dans les bois dans la région de Kumamoto où le plus jeune se rendait souvent, monter à cheval étant l'un de ses passe-temps.  
Nash avait alors découvert un univers qui n'était pas le sien mais où il sentait qu'il était le bienvenu et où il semblait trouver sa place. Assis sur la selle de son cheval et emporté par les mouvements de la bête, sentir le vent souffler dans ses cheveux alors qu'un magnifique coucher de soleil dessinait l'horizon, il s'étonna lui-même d'apprécier ce genre de moment simple. Akashi s'était d'ailleurs moqué de lui à un moment mais sur l'instant, il était tellement occupé à s'étonner sur cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Nash sourit à ce souvenir qui lui était si cher en ce moment. Akashi l'avait aidé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Le plus jeune lui avait appris la gentillesse mais surtout l'amour. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble avant la remise de diplôme de Nash au lycée et cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et Nash découvrait un peu plus chaque jour un bonheur qui, jusqu'ici, lui était alors inconnu. Ce fut alors tout naturel pour eux de s'être inscrit dans la même université, Nash y étant entré plus tôt et ayant attendu patiemment son amant pour continuer leur histoire.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient parfois comme aujourd'hui à faire le mur (la sécurité du campus était renforcé pour contrôler un minimum les jeunes) pour passer du temps ensemble dans une ambiance presque magique, comme lorsqu'ils étaient seuls sur leur monture à galoper dans les aires libres de Kumamoto.

-Les voilà ! Nash sursauta à la voix pleine de joie du rouge qui s'agenouilla alors près de l'eau.

Comme d'habitude, Nash ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il faisait confiance à Akashi. Ce dernier commença alors à chanter dans une langue qui lui était inconnue avant de plonger ses bras dans l'eau. Le plus âgé lui avait une fois demandé comment il connaissait cette langue, le rouge lui avait expliqué que c'était une très ancienne langue, autrefois parlé par tous les gens du monde mais oublié au fil des siècles et qu'il a appris de sa mère il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
Akashi le regardait à présent avec ses mains devant lui. Nash se rapprocha alors pour voir ce que le plus jeune tenait dans sa main et un sourire resplendissant vint alors prendre place sur son visage. Dans les mains du magenta se tenait un tout petit être avec des ailes dans le dos. Une fée.

-C'est une fée des eaux, elles sont là pour purifier l'eau du lac. Malheureusement, elles n'apparaissent que lorsque le jour est presque levé.

-Elle est magnifique

Un petit rire s'éleva dans l'air calme. Et, alors que couvert par ce rire d'Akashi, Nash semblait entendre un petit son de cloche

-Elle te dit merci, continua de rigoler doucement Akashi alors qu'il replongea ses mains dans l'eau pour libérer la petite créature. Et elle nous invite également à venir profiter de cette eau pure

-Nous baigner à cette heure-ci ? L'eau doit être glaciale

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les fées l'ont purifiée, elle doit être parfaite, répliqua le rouge qui commençait déjà à retirer son haut.  
Très vite, le blond le suivit et tous deux se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements. Le rouge entra en premier dans l'eau limpide en entrainant avec lui son amant qui trouva que l'eau était effectivement parfaite. Leurs mains liées, ils nagèrent plus loin alors que les fées semblaient danser tout autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, Nash sentit Akashi se reprochait de lui et il attira celui-ci près de lui, le pris dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre son torse musclé.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura le rouge, une once de tristesse dans la voix

-Moi aussi je t'aime

Nash savoura le moment en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Les pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Le médecin marchait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre d'un de ses patients les plus inquiétants.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que le principe d'un garde de nuit est de rester éveiller la nuit, gronda le médecin en direction de l'infirmier paniqué à ses cotés

-Je suis désolé docteur.

Le médecin soupira tout en se massant les tempes.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-On a réussi à le retrouver avant qu'il ne se noie

-Bien !

Le professionnel de la santé ajusta sa blouse blanche, mal mis par la précipitation ayant lieu actuellement à une heure si matinale. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre suivi par l'infirmier qui était de garde, et sans perdre du temps, pénétra dans le lieu où dans son lit était allongé son patient. Ce dernier le suivi de ses yeux fatigués alors que le spécialiste se plaça à ses côtés pour l'examiner.

-Nash, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait cette fois ?

-Seijuurou est venu pour me montrer les fées et on a décidé de se baigner, c'est tout

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Le blond ne se rendait pas compte du danger dans lequel il se mettait à chaque fois. Les gardes avaient beaucoup de chance de le retrouver à temps. Personne ne comprenait comment Nash arrivait à semer leur vigilance et se retrouvait dehors dans des situations si dangereuses. La dernière fois, il avait failli se jeter dans un ravin si ce n'est les médecins qui l'ont stoppé à temps.

-Avais-tu conscience du danger ? Tu as failli te noyer ! Lui parla doucement le médecin, comme à un enfant pour que celui-ci n'ait pas peur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Et puis, Sei était avec moi, il n'y a aucun danger. Jamais je ne le mettrai en danger

-Nash, écoute-moi, tu dois faire face à la réalité. Akashi est mort il y a deux ans, déclara pour la énième fois le médecin.

-NON ! Il n'est pas mort, Sei est là avec moi. Il vient toujours me voir, c'est parce qu'il ne vous apprécie pas que vous ne le rencontrez jamais. Mais il est là.  
La dernière phrase mourut dans un murmura alors que Nash se recroquevillait sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les mêmes idioties.

Le médecin soupira alors qu'une vague de tristesse le prit. Pouvait-il vraiment soigné son patient ? Celui-ci voyait toujours son ancien amant malgré le temps passé, il plongeait dangereusement dans un monde d'illusion qui le détruisait, entre les lacérations et tentative de pendaison et aujourd'hui de noyade. Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte après avoir demandé à l'infirmier de donner des médicaments pour permettre à son patient de dormir.

Nash avait intégré sa clinique il y a deux ans et depuis, il ne voit aucun progrès. Au contraire, le jeune homme semble se perdre un peu plus chaque jour, et ce depuis l'annonce de la mort de son amant dans un terrible accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Le médecin avait, dès le départ, très vite constatait que Nash aimait Akashi d'un amour maladif, voyant le rouge comme le seul capable de le rendre heureux, de faire de lui une meilleure personne et que justement, c'est cet amour qui l'a détruit.  
Pour non pas le guérir (ce qui est impossible vu l'état actuel de son patient) mais rendre une vie normale à Nash, c'était simple et compliqué à la fois, il suffisait de remplir le vide qu'Akashi avait laissé à sa mort. Mais le psychiatre savait très bien qu'il n'y a pas de remplaçant quand c'est l'amour de toute une vie que l'on perd.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je ne savais pas trop comment conclure. Je voulais vraiment quelque chose de prenant pour montrer que l'esprit humain peut être très fort et encaisser plusieurs dommages mais aussi qu'il ne suffit que d'un incident pour briser même la plus forte personne.  
Alors, justement, j'espère que c'est clair mais je vais quand même noter au cas où, la première partie de l'histoire sur les fées n'est en fait qu'une invention de l'esprit malade de Nash. Au départ, je voulais la raconter du point de vue de Nash (donc avec une narration à la première personne) mais j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le personnage (pas facile de se retrouver dans la tête de notre américain préféré) donc je me suis retrouvé avec mon style d'écriture habituel (qui doit encore s'améliorer). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
